


CAN'T SLEEP

by Endless (Rainychung)



Series: Tom/Andrew FanFic [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha Tom Holland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Andrew Garfield
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 灵感来自荷兰弟ins上的一组睡不着的自拍图，撩妹小能手很会找自拍角度，那组照片看起来就好像他就压在你身上看你一样，但正直如我只是情不自禁地脑补了如果这组照片都是以加菲的视角拍的……





	CAN'T SLEEP

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自荷兰弟ins上的一组睡不着的自拍图，撩妹小能手很会找自拍角度，那组照片看起来就好像他就压在你身上看你一样，但正直如我只是情不自禁地脑补了如果这组照片都是以加菲的视角拍的……

“从我身上滚下去。”

没有人喜欢被吵醒，尤其是在梦做到一半，递到嘴边的薯片就快被咬到的时候。因此，当Andrew睁开眼睛看到Tom的瞬间，他难免地先是吓了一跳并差点一掌拍在他那张俊俏的脸上，紧接着他就开始惋惜自己刚刚为什么没动手，为了他那片失之交臂的芥末味薯片。

“我睡不着。”压在他身上的人用一口纯正的伦敦腔这样说道，挤在一起的八字眉看起来颇有一股撒娇的味道，但Andrew却更想用耍赖来形容。

“不关我的事，滚。”Andrew皱着眉转过身子，侧躺着闭上了眼睛。他最近都在忙舞台剧的事，为了百老汇复排演出能够顺利进行，他和剧组负责人正在做着枯燥甚至恼人的前期准备工作。所以或许在某个他已经不记得的时刻，他曾经一边吃着乏味的牛油果沙拉一边在心里祈祷着谁能来让他呼吸一口新鲜空气。但不论如何，这个谁都不会是一个背着背包拉着行李箱突然出现在他公寓门口的英国人，即现在赖在他床上骚扰他睡觉的小混球！同样他想要呼吸的新鲜空气也绝不是这个小混蛋身上那用酸甜清爽的迷人外表来掩盖其辛辣干烈一面的信息素！

“这当然关你的事！你不能一边发出这种好闻的味道，一边期待我能无动于衷！”

“我没有发出好闻的味道！”Andrew大声反驳道，他总是容易对Tom这样意有所指的话反应过激，就像一只被踩到尾巴的猫咪，可爱但又危险。

Tom勾着嘴唇似笑非笑地看着Andrew，他当然知道Andrew身上没有味道，因为他最近都在工作，抑制剂自然也就没停过。但现在已经是深夜了，药效很快就会过去，不用多久Tom就终于能闻到他日思夜想的焦糖甜。而一旦想到这个，年轻气盛的Alpha就有些按捺不住自己，毕竟在他搬进来的这一个星期里，他几乎都没有字面意义上地碰过Andrew，更别说和他亲热了。不过所有的耐心等待都是有意义的，接下来的几天是Andrew的休假，这意味着没有工作，没有抑制剂，更加没有那些名正言顺的理由可以阻挡他们做爱。

尽管Andrew本人对此总是一副不乐意的样子。

这样想着，年轻的Alpha多少忍不住感到有点委屈，他就像是一只可怜的小狗狗一样趴在Andrew的身上，用充满渴望的眼神直勾勾地盯着Andrew好看的脸。起先Andrew还能装作看不懂这头小狼狗眼里的欲望，但随着某两只不安分的手越来越放肆的动作，他实在是没办法继续坐视不管并一把抓住了Tom的手腕不让他继续乱动。

“你到底想怎样？”Andrew皱着眉问。每次只要到这种时候，他总是爱露出皱眉不悦的神情，仿佛Tom在他心里就是个无理取闹的混账小鬼。

“你就不想我吗？”Tom沉下声线反问道。再过不久，他就要准备复联三的全球宣传，到了那个时候，别说见面了，他或许连跟Andrew打个电话的时间都没有。而之前，他们又已经分开了三个多月，没有任何联络的三个月，所以此刻的Tom简直巴不得每一天都能粘在Andrew，以弥补他之前三个月经历的以及之后三个月即将经历的所有空虚和寂寞。但Andrew总是不冷不热的态度让他感到十分为难，因为尽管从生理上，他能感知到Andrew对他的渴望；但在情感这方面，他却鲜少对他露出类似喜欢和依赖的一面，所以Tom总是对他们之间的关系感到疑惑和不安，他真的很想知道在Andrew心里自己到底是个什么样的存在。

“天天都见面有什么好想的。”

“但我们之前分开了那么久，还有再过几天我就要走了，你就没有一点挂念我吗？”Tom扁着嘴满脸的委屈，看得Andrew不由自主地感到一阵罪恶，不得不移开视线。

其实Tom对他的感情他是懂的。虽然在一开始他真的觉得这个年轻人只是一时兴起，也不认为他们之间真的能发展出什么长久的关系。但随着时间的推移，他看得出这个年轻人对他的上心。Tom知道他其实不太喜欢社交，所以很少跟他联络打扰他，即使是偶尔的短信，也是一大段叮嘱他注意健康和休息的话或者是一些有趣的他想要和他分享的事，而并不是那种对话形式的让他有压力一定要回复的内容。而在私下见面相处的时候，虽然Tom总是看起来有点强势，但从来没有真的强迫他做过什么。对待他，这位Alpha可以说真的是忍让和迁就到了极点。所以有的时候，Andrew会觉得自己真的挺混蛋的。

但他不能控制他自己。Tom对于他来说太年轻，太气盛，而且太张扬。Andrew没有办法想象假如他们真的在一起并且公开了之后，他的生活会发生怎么样翻天覆地的变化，他也无法确定自己能不能适应这样的变化。再者，他的确没有想过要在现在发展一段恋情，因为他所有的重心都放在了工作上，他根本没有时间和精力分给其他事情。但Tom总说他愿意等，而这就给了Andrew无形的压力且让他觉得自己更混蛋了，他不觉得自己值得Tom去等，尽管Andrew从来不觉得自己不优秀，但他知道这个年轻人完全可以找到比他更年轻更优秀的人，所以为什么要把时间浪费在他身上？

“我很忙，Tom。”Andrew轻叹了一口气道，“我没有时间去……你知道的。”

“我知道你很忙，我不在意。”意识到Andrew又想要劝说他放手的Tom连忙表态，“我只想知道你喜不喜欢我。如果你讨厌我，我这就走，以后都不再缠着你。但如果你喜欢我，那就别推开我，Andy，因为我爱你。”

“但问题就在于……”Andrew为难又无助地别过了脸，小声道，“我不知道……”

“你知道的，Andy，你知道的。”Tom轻声说着捧起Andrew的脸，俯身把自己的额头贴上他的额头，“你只是不愿意承认。”

Andrew闻言忍不住闭上眼想要转身推开逃避这个话题，但Tom却用双腿夹住了他的腰不让他乱动，并低头吻上了他的唇。

熟悉的橘子味顺着呼吸的间隙钻进了Andrew 的身体里，随着抑制剂一点点地失去功效，他体内被压抑许久的信息素便开始主动地索取这它们渴望已久的气息，但这却苦了挣扎在理智和本能之间的Andrew，让他摇摆不定。

感受到Andrew的不确定的Tom慢慢放开了他，却没有停止继续说服他：

“我爱你Andy，我是认真的。”Tom捧住Andrew的双颊看着他的眼睛道，“我想和你生个孩子，或许不止一个，我想和你一起组建一个家庭。”

“但我不知道，Tom，我不知道我能不能——”

“你当然可以，请不要怀疑我更加不要怀疑你自己。”

“你真的那么想要我？”Andrew忍不住问道，因为从来没有人，从来没有人肯为他做到这个地步，为什么这个人愿意为他委曲求全到这个地步？

“你是最好的，那些放弃你的人都是这个世界上最愚蠢的人，但我不是他们，我只想要你，而且想要你想到快发疯了。”

“但我——我——”被Tom的一番话说得胸口一热的Andrew突然有点激动起来，他有些语无伦次地想要继续反驳他，但却一个字都说不出来，甚至都没有意识到自己的眼睛已经湿了。

而看到了这一切的Tom只是温柔地亲了亲他的嘴唇，轻声哄道：“嘘，没事的，别哭，别哭……”

句子的尾音融化在两人相触的唇间，Tom耐心又仔细地吮吸着Andrew的嘴唇，不再像以前那样急切地想要占有他，只是安抚般地吻着他，直到Andrew放松下来主动张开嘴迎合他，他才顺从地探进他的嘴里一点点加深这个吻。

交缠的信息素刺激着两人敏锐的感官，被熟悉而又诱人的气息包围起来的感觉使得他们本能地开始体温上升且悸动起来。Tom吮吸着Andrew舌尖的力度开始渐渐加大，越发清晰的酥麻快感激得Andrew头皮一阵发麻，同时不由自主地发出了一声闷哼。那模糊的蒙着鼻音的嗓音总是透着一股单纯的性感，让欲望渐起的Tom忍不住用力咬了咬他的嘴唇，同时缠住他的舌头大力吮吸起来。

越发激烈的亲吻让Andrew本能地想要闪躲，然而他只要一张嘴吸气，空气中厚重的Alpha信息素就会迅速侵占他的身体，像引火一般点燃他体内的信息素，使他本能地开始兴奋颤抖。Tom被开始情动的Andrew撩拨得小腹一紧，血管中敏感的信息素也紧跟着开始沸腾起来，促使他不由自主地把手伸向Andrew的下身，抓住他的腿往两边分开，好让自己能够更加贴近他的身体。

感觉到某个开始勃起的硬物贴上了自己臀部的Andrew下意识地抓紧了床单，即使落在他颈间的舔吻力度大得足以让他叫出声来，他的注意力依然不可避免地被身下的热度所吸引，以至于他在无意识中收紧了双腿夹住了Tom的腰，松软的甬道里也渐渐开始分泌出黏滑的液体。

“你真好闻。”Tom用力地吸了一口Andrew颈间的甜美气息，探到他腰间的手抓起被揉乱的衣服利索地将它从Andrew身上脱了下来。

“唔——”看到Tom低头含住了自己乳头的Andrew 忍不住轻哼了一声，他下意识地用手捂住自己的嘴巴试图挡住他的呻吟，另一只手则搭在了Tom的肩膀上似乎想要推开他。但随着胸前吮吸的力度逐渐加大，那夹杂着轻微疼痛的快感刺激却让Andrew逐渐失去了挣扎的力量。尤其当Tom用牙齿夹住他的乳头再用舌尖不停挑逗他的乳尖时，那过于密集的快感让Andrew连呼吸都变得困难起来，敏感的身体更是不由自主地拱起了一个性感的弧度。Tom 于是顺势圈住了Andrew的腰拉近他们之间的距离，同时不留退路地把他用力地按在床上，一边肆意玩弄他敏感的乳头一边享受着让他骨头发软的呻吟声，一直到那可怜的肉粒变得红肿挺立，仿佛要开始滴血一般，才舍得放开他。

暂时松一口气的Andrew迷迷糊糊地想要从越发浓重的情欲中抓住最后一丝的清醒，然而他失焦的双眼才刚刚能够重新看清，就被突然插入的两根手指再次拖入了漩涡之中。

Tom抬起头咬住Andrew的嘴唇轻轻吮吸，同时拉下他的裤子握住他勃起的阴茎，配合着另一只手抽插的节奏上下撸动起来，满意地看着眼前的人突然收紧身体险些叫出来的可爱模样。

“我永远都要不够你，你太棒了。”Tom感叹着抽出手指舔了舔上面透明的液体，Andrew羞耻地红了一张脸看着他，视线无法抑制地跟随着他的舌头游走在他的指尖上。空气中的信息素开始染上了一股干烈的酒香，紧接着Andrew 就感到自己的心跳开始不正常地加速，同时他的后穴像是被刺激到了一样开始轻颤着收缩起来，于是他本能地想要合起双腿不让Tom意识到他的情动。但这位年轻的Alpha早就从Andrew 的信息素闻到了信号，并先一步抓住他的腿阻止了他的动作。

“我要进来了。”

“等——”Andrew下意识地想要阻止，但他的话才刚说出口，硕大的龟头就已经挤进了他的身体把他的话全都堵了回去。粗壮的阴茎一点点地撑开他的身体插入他的甬道，本能开始收缩的肌肉紧紧吸附着柱身表面，不就一丝缝隙地让Andrew甚至可以在脑海里描绘出Tom的形状。

“你好紧。”Tom感叹着用力地往里顶了一下，感受着敏感的肠壁瞬间收紧夹住他的舒爽快感，紧接着便迫不及待地开始加大动作抽插起来。他抓住Andrew的膝盖后端把他的腿压在他的胸前，同时按住他的大腿拉开他的另一条腿，露出两人交合的部位，一边欣赏着那泛红的穴口紧紧咬住他不放的模样，一边加快速度用力地操干起来。

“啊——唔嗯——”敏感点被频繁刺激的Andrew到底是忍不住叫了出声。一阵阵电流般的快感窜过他的背脊让他四肢发麻，然而他的后穴却孜孜不倦地用力吮吸着Tom，无形中放大了他每一次动作所带来的感官刺激，让他即使想要放松身体也无能为力。

被湿热的肠壁吸得头皮发麻的Tom忍不住发出低沉的闷哼，Andrew体内敏感的嫩肉就像一个个小吸盘紧贴着他的柱身卖力吮吸着，仿佛在极力讨好他迎合他一般，让他情不自禁地想要渴索求更多更多更多。

“我能操你的生殖道吗？”自从前两次他不打招呼地插入Andrew的生殖道还内射，弄得Andrew事后天天担心自己会不会怀孕，Tom就被勒令以后每次都必须经过Andrew同意之后才能这么做。但事实上，Tom的每一次提问几乎都只是形式上的征询意见，因为Andrew几乎每一次都会拒绝他，但兴在头上的Alpha哪里管得了那么多，而且只有在发情期时内射，Andrew才有可能会怀孕的，他只要在发情期的时候记得带套就好。

“操——”无论和Andrew做过多少次，Tom始终不会对这种极致的快感感到厌烦。Andrew的生殖道仿佛天生的就异常的敏感，即使不是在发情期里，这紧致的甬道里依然充满了湿热热的黏液，让他每一次插入都觉得自己是被一张贪婪的小嘴用力吸进去的一般。而当他试图抽出的时候，这饥渴的身体就会颤抖着收紧肌肉拼命地挽留他，那些抽搐的嫩肉紧贴着他的敏感点不停地挤压按摩着，强烈的快感让Tom整个人都忍不住轻轻颤抖起来，促使他迫不及待地又一次插到最底用力地顶弄着柔软的子宫口。

每到这时，Andrew总是会发出一声夹杂着哭腔的呻吟，他大张的双腿会因为过度的快感而开始颤抖，那被拉伸到极限的肌肉随之在兴奋中绷出了性感的曲线。Tom迷恋地欣赏着Andrew这混乱而又诱人的模样，他忍不住拉起Andrew的一条腿侧头吻了吻他的脚踝，然后把他的腿挂在自己肩上，抱着它快速地挺动着腰大开大合地操干起来。

过激的快感让Andrew本能地想要侧过身子逃跑，但他每往床头挪一寸，Tom就会步步紧逼地靠近他一寸，直到他上半身都已经快要贴上了床头板而再无退路，Tom便干脆放下Andrew腿将他整个人翻过去，再拉起他的上半身压在床头板上，以后入的姿势自下而上地顶弄着。

“不要，太深了——唔——出去——”被Tom猛烈的抽插操得全身发软的Andrew本能地开始后怕，那粗壮的阴茎一次又一次地顶到最里面仿佛都快要插入他的生殖腔里了，激烈的快感刺激一波接着一波冲刷着他脆弱的脑神经，这样过于剧烈的操弄让他敏感的身体很快就到达了濒临高潮的地步。

“来不及了，你夹得这么紧我不射抽不出去。”Tom咬住Andrew的耳垂贴在他耳边低声道，同时加快了挺动的速度显然是要最后冲刺。

Andrew兴奋又恐惧地感受着Tom的结在他体内开始胀大直到卡住生殖道的入口，再没有退路的Alpha只能不停地做着小幅度的抽插继续顶弄着他抽搐的子宫口，直到敏感的Omega终于弃械投降般颤抖着到达了高潮，Tom才闷哼着绷紧小腹跟着射了出来。

永远也无法习惯被内射的Andrew喘息着忍受着子宫腔被精液灌满的酥麻感，因此被延长的高潮几乎耗尽了他所有的体力，然而Tom一直没有软下去的阴茎却告诉他事情并没有这么简单就结束了。

“再来一次？”Tom轻声问着同时微微挺腰顶了顶Andrew的敏感点，Omega的身体可以经得起多次的连续高潮，所以他不需要担心Andrew会吃不消。但Tom也知道经过一天的工作后，Andrew已经很累了，于是他抱着他在床上侧躺下来，并贴心地替他盖上被子，示意道：“你要是累了就先睡，我会温柔点做的。”

“你就不能至少等到明——唔——”Andrew抱怨的话很快就被Tom重新开始的律动给打断了，即使这一次他的动作轻柔了很多，但依然清晰的快感刺激还是让Andrew全身都发麻了。

“我不会做很久，你先睡吧。”Tom说着吻了吻Andrew的头发，同时忍不住在心里想道，明天早上还是要继续做的，但不能告诉你。

“……别把我搞怀孕了。”最后实在困到不行的Andrew还是只能妥协了，他疲累地打了个哈欠，在Tom安抚的信息素中缓缓地闭上了眼睛。

只是这时的两人并没有想到，Andrew这一次居然“一语成谶”。


End file.
